Final Fantasy News!
by Latasha
Summary: This is a crossover between FF7 8 9 and X! ::gives herself a pat on the back:: Well SOME of the final fantasy youngins decide to start a news show! It doesn't go very well... Cloud and Squall REALLY don't wanna be WEATHERMEN! READ AND REVIEW! ^_^


A group of young people have decided to come together and create a news show. These teens are the many familiar Final Fantasy characters. This is the line up. Rinoa and Tifa are the hostess news caster people. Selphie and Eiko are foreign affairs. Cloud and Squall are the weathermen, for obvious reasons. (Squall means storm and cloud. IT'S A CLOUD!) Zell and Wakka are doing sports. Umm. What else is there? Oh yeah, Rinoa and Tifa are also doing movies. Lastly, Quistis and Vivi are the on site people that actually go places and interview people. (I don't know what these things are called. Deal with it!!) I forgot someone! Teach me Mogster (the tutorial moogle from FFIX) is the mascot.  
  
Freya the director: We are on in five minutes!  
  
Rinoa: ::sits in her chair at the nice desk in the front and turns to Tifa:: This is so exciting!  
  
Tifa: Yeah! This is the coolest!  
  
Squall: ::stands beside the weather map thing with Cloud:: Why am I a fricken weather man!?  
  
Cloud: And I thought my name was cool. Now our names are getting us the sucky jobs. We should be doing foreign affairs!... We should be doing anything but this actually!  
  
Squall: YEAH! Selphie wanna trade jobs?  
  
Selphie: No way! I like this job! ::kneels down to see Eiko:: Hi little one.  
  
Eiko: Don't call me little or any kid names. I might look cute but I am oh so irritable.  
  
Selphie: Fine, fine.  
  
Zell: ::punches at the air:: This is great! Sports are perfect for me!  
  
Wakka: ::tosses his blitzball up and catches it repeatedly:: Ya, same here man.  
  
Quistis: ::looks down at Vivi and hands him a microphone:: Are you ready little guy?  
  
Vivi: umm. um. Yeah. I'm ready.  
  
Quistis: Good! ^_^  
  
Freya: we are on in five four three two one zero!  
  
:opening music plays:  
  
Rinoa: Hi everyone! My name is Rinoa and.  
  
Tifa: My name is Tifa! ^_^ ::they both wave:: Welcome to Moogle News!  
  
Teach Me Mogster: ::appears on Rinoa's lap:: I'm the mascot!  
  
Rinoa: This is our mascot. His name is Mogster the moogle!  
  
Tifa: Lets continue with the weather. Cloud, Squall.  
  
Squall and Cloud: ::hold up strike signs:: We want another job! We want foreign affairs!  
  
Selphie: You can't have our job so deal with it!  
  
Eiko: ::sticks out her tongue:: HAHA!  
  
Squall: :takes out his gunblade:: I'll shoot you Selphie!  
  
Cloud: ::takes out his GIANT SWORD OF DOOM!:: Imagine this. My sword is a cookie cutter, and you two are the cookies that will be cut into pretty shapes. Add this factor to it, I suck at cutting cookies and things are gonna get messy! (When Cloud gets this ridiculously angry he sounds like an idiot... He doesn't make good threats...)  
  
Tifa and Rinoa: Down boys!  
  
Squall and Cloud: ::drops their weapons and pout:: (Remind you of Inuyasha?)  
  
Rinoa: Um. While we fix this problem lets go outside the studio with Vivi and Quistis!  
  
Quistis and Vivi: Hi!  
  
Tifa: So where are you two?  
  
Quistis: We are just outside the studio waiting for our ride to the area we were supposed to be an hour ago.  
  
Rinoa: Oh geesh. What happened?  
  
Vivi: I accidentally lit the last cab driver on fire and no more cabs are stopping for us. . . . Heh.  
  
Rinoa: This news show isn't starting off real well is it?  
  
A cab pulls up beside them. .  
  
Quistis: Okay! Lets go!  
  
They get into the cab and you see them driving off. Suddenly the cab explodes and Vivi and Quistis are sent flying.  
  
Quistis: Blue magic! White wind!  
  
The spell saves them from instant death but they are wounded pretty bad.  
  
Vivi: We'll get back to you on this later.  
  
Tifa: Thankfully the fight inside the studio is now over and we'll now go to the weather with Selphie and Eiko.  
  
Selphie: -_- ::sigh:: Hi everyone. I'm Selphie...  
  
Eiko: -_- I'm Eiko...  
  
Selphie and Eiko: And together we are... ::drumroll:: unhappy...  
  
Squall: God...  
  
Cloud: This is ridiculous...  
  
Rinoa: Are you two really unhappy about your new job as weather girls?  
  
Selphie and Eiko: ::innocent nod::  
  
Tifa: Come on boys... Please take your own jobs and let Selphie and Eiko do foriegn affairs... They were so hyped about it...  
  
Tifa and Rinoa: ::puppy dog pout::  
  
Cloud: aw... dang... FINE! I'll be a weatherman!  
  
Squall: I'm not caving in!  
  
Cloud: ::drags Squall to the weather map::  
  
Eiko and Selphie: ::return to their normal positions::  
  
Freya:... They are going to fight all day... ...  
  
Cloud: Squall, if you don't want to be a weather man then go away...  
  
Squall: Fine! I quit!  
  
Rinoa: Oh Squall, you don't mean that!  
  
Squall: Yes I do...  
  
Rinoa: ::gets up and hugs Squall real tight so he can't move:: Please don't go...  
  
Eiko and Selphie: ::laughs::  
  
Vivi and Quistis: ::still outside the studio, looking inside at them as they lie on the ground unable to move awaiting the ambulance, and laughing at Squall::  
  
Squall: ::turns red::  
  
Rinoa: I'll let go if you decide to stay... ::hugs him tighter::  
  
Cloud: If that were Tifa... I would never say that I would stay... The hugs would last forever... ^_^  
  
Tifa: Thats why if you decide to leave, I'll never hug you again...  
  
Cloud: And that is why I am still here.  
  
Freya: Don't forget that we are LIVE!  
  
Squall: That sucks... Okay Rinoa you made your point... Let me go...  
  
Rinoa: ::lets go and returns to her seat::  
  
Freya: Okay people! Lets go!  
  
Cloud: Well then! I am Cloud is this is my pal Squall! We are the weathermen!  
  
Squall: You sound so proud...  
  
Cloud: I am... Got a problem with that?  
  
Squall: Your just a little odd...  
  
Cloud: And your a little grouchy...  
  
Freya: ... I am ready to quit...  
  
Eiko: COME ON! This is getting fricken ridiculous now!  
  
Freya: Tifa and Rinoa, do the movie news while we calm these guys down!  
  
Tifa and Rinoa: ::nod:: Now it is time for movie news!  
  
::In the backround Zell and Wakka are restraining Squall and Cloud and are taking away their BLADES OF DOOM AND DESTRUCTION! Selphie and Eiko stand far far away, very scared...::  
  
Camera: ::makes the backround fuzzy so you can't see what is happening... It doesn't work...::  
  
Tifa: So Rinoa, what movie are you going to review today?  
  
Rinoa: Well I am going to talk about the movie the Two Towers... The two towers is based on a series of books called the lord of the rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. The Two Towers is the second in the series. The first book and movie was called the Fellowship of The Ring.  
  
Tifa: I'm already interested! ::lying... lying badly...::  
  
Rinoa: ::sighs sadly:: Well, I haven't read the book or seen the movie yet... I do know that the movie should be out sometime in December and it looks really cool! Tickets to the movie would make awesome presents.  
  
Tifa: I'll start my review then... StarWars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones!  
  
Eiko: That Anakin is a hotty! (Kristin... I am basing Eiko on you from now on... It makes things interesting...)  
  
Rinoa and Tifa: Sure... My guy is so much better... ::highfive eachother::  
  
Eiko: Anakin is the hottest guy in the world... THE UNIVERSE!!!  
  
Selphie: Aren't you the tiny ball of energy...  
  
Eiko: ::kicks Selphie in shins:: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU CALLING ME KID NAMES! (Okay... Kristin... This may not be too much like yourself... But its close! ^_^)  
  
Selphie: OOWWWW!!! ::realizes it doesn't hurt at all:: ^_^; Heh... Heh...  
  
Tifa: Well... Anakin loses his hand! At least Cloud still has both hands!  
  
Eiko: Anakin gets a replacement hand! SO HA HA HA!  
  
Tifa: Well it looks like it was made out of reject pennies!  
  
Selphie: You know... Anakin isn't real...  
  
Eiko: ::tackles Selphie:: TAKE THAT BACK!  
  
Freya: ::takes control of cameras switiching to the view of the anxious Zell and Wakka:: Come on guys... This show totally bombs...  
  
Amarant: You talk like some air head teen...  
  
Freya: where the hell did you come from?!  
  
Amarant: I saw it on TV... I thought a fight might start so I decided to lend a hand... You got a problem with that?  
  
Freya: I have a problem with everything right now...  
  
Wakka: Welcome to the sports! I'm Wakka!  
  
Zell: I'm Zell! Woah! ::Selphie and Eiko and rolling around on the floor fighting with eachother and run into Zell::  
  
Wakka: ::hits them with his ball::  
  
Eiko: ::starts to cry:: WAHHH! ::runs to Hilda and clings to her leg:: HE HIT ME MOMMY!  
  
Hilda: ::hands Eiko to Amarant and walks over to Wakka and starts beating him up with her purse:: HOW DARE YOU HIT MY DARLING LITTLE GIRL?!!! ::turns Wakka into a frog::  
  
Wakka: Ribbit  
  
Zell: ::hides behind Amarant::  
  
Amarant: Eiko! Get off! And you tatoo boy, get away from me!  
  
Zell: What did you call me?!  
  
Seifer: Chickenwuss!  
  
Squall: Why are you here? ::doesn't have his gunblade... It was taken away...::  
  
Seifer: I wanted to know why you didn't let Fujin be part of this?!  
  
Tifa: She never asked... Who is Fujin? Is that Rajin's girlfriend?  
  
Seifer: SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! You little hussy...  
  
Freya: Your girlfriend never asked...  
  
Seifer: How do I know you are telling the truth?  
  
Selphie: ::pants:: She never asked! Why don't you go back and ask her yourself!  
  
Seifer: YOU LIE!  
  
Rinoa: She never asked us...  
  
Seifer: Oh... I understand. Thanks for clearing that up Rinoa. I'm gonna go back to Balamb now... ::smile::  
  
Zell: ::jumps on his back and starts pounding him:: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CHICKEN WUSS?!  
  
Wakka: Ribbit  
  
Tifa:... He called me a hussy... ::cries:: WAHH! Cloud! He was calling me bad names! Go get him!  
  
Cloud: ::runs over to Seifer and starts kicking him::  
  
Rinoa: Lets go back to Quistis and Vivi!  
  
Amarant: ::can't get Eiko to let go of him::  
  
Camera: ::shows Vivi and Quistis who are lying in hospital beds::  
  
Quistis: Well... At least we left the studio...  
  
Vivi:... Um... I have a bad after taste from the medicine they gave me.  
  
Camera: ::switched back to Freya::  
  
Freya: That will be all the news for today... Did we get anything done?... Oh well... Thanks for watching... (reading...) 


End file.
